No subestimes a tu uke
by zurics
Summary: Fail historia & fail summary xD, buen, ahora todos sabemos que China es de bazocas tomar o ó ?, T por las insinuaciones de violación ?


HAHAHA, este es un fanfic re fail xD, así que si les gusta los EPIC FAIL, lean esto por favor(?

Disclaimer: Himaruya y sus personajes no me pertenecen 8D  
Así es Rusia, no eres mío, NO-depresión- (?

Iván se levantaba suavemente para no despertar a Yao, que aún dormía plácidamente luego de una noche en donde ambos se habían demostrado su mutuo amor como otras veces, siendo cada vez más placentero.

Su figura imponente se vio como una sombra incluso en la penumbra de la habitación. Lamentablemente, por más cuidado que hizo, despertó a su amado chino.

-Mmm… ¿adonde vas Iván aru?-preguntó, curioso, ya que era un apacible domingo

-Tengo que reunirme con mis diputados en el Parlamento, pronto volveré para volver a ser uno contigo da- y dio una sonrisa algo pervertida, pero sin dejar de ser tierna e infantil.

-No juegues aru, ayer…ayer…fueron como 10 veces aru, tienes que tomar en cuenta que estoy viejo aru…aun me duelen mis caderas…no soy Shakira aru-dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para no ver a Iván

El se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y se arrodilló en el piso, encontrándose con la tierna y dulce cara de Yao

-Eres mil veces mejor que Shakira en la cama da, no me consta pero sé que es así-

-No sé si tomar eso como un halago aru…bueno…te espero, ve con tus diputados aru- dando un pequeño puchero, pues, aunque el chino no quería decirlo, albergaba esperanzas de tener un domingo tranquilo, con su ruso echados en la cama, viendo televisión, abrazados…

_-Debo dejar de crear imágenes mentales aru-_

-Cuando vuelva, te haré un Pandarioshka* que te encantará Yao, ¿da?-

Eso iluminó un poco la cara del chino.

-Volveré pronto, te amo- dicho esto, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a un sorprendido Yao.

-Yo…yo también aru, y mucho- y se sonrojó por completo

Iván abandonó la habitación dejando a un chino que era mejor que Shakira en la cama, pero no con sus adoloridas caderas.

…

*EN EL PARLAMENTO* 

-Señor Rusia, ¿ha visto los periódicos?-

-¿Qué dicen da?-preguntó curioso Iván

- Dicen que podemos volver a tomar vodka acá-

-¿Enserio?-  
- Sí, mire-  
Iván leyó la nota:

"_ALCOHOL EN EL CONGRESO"_

_Los diputados rusos podrán volver a beber vodka en el parlamento, tras 5 años de prohibición. En Rusia mue…_  
A Iván le dio pereza leer el resto, sus adorables ojos violeta centellaban de alegría.

-Traigan mucha, mucha vodka ¿da?, pero no nos emocionemos mucho, hace algo de tiempo que no tomamos y nos puede chocar….-

- ¡BRINDEMOS!- los diputados ya habían traído vodka, y cuando Iván terminó de hablar, ya iban en su segunda botella todos…

…..

*EN EL CUARTO DE IVÁN*  
- Iván aru…siempre pensando en mí aru….-

Dijo esto por que había un cajón sólo con té chino

Cuando estaba disfrutando su delicioso té apaciblemente, sonó su celular

-¿Aló aru?-  
- SEÑOR CHINA, SEÑOR CHINA, ¿¡LEYÓ LAS NOTICIAS!-  
-¿¡Qué es lo que pasa aru!, ¿¡El arroz subió!, ¿¡el té subió!, ¿prohibición de tener pandas como mascotas?,¿acusan a mi Shinatty-chan de plagio aru?-

-ALGO MUCHO PEOR QUE ESO, le enviaré la noticia por mensaje, ¡espere!-

Su diputado le colgó y el estaba nervioso, temblaba más que la gelatina Royal.

Por fin el mensaje llegó y lo leyó, ansioso.

"_ALCOHOL EN EL CONGRESO"_

_Los diputados rusos podrán volver a beber vodka…_

-Mierda aru…-

Dicho esto, llamó a sus diputados, tenían que prepararse…

…

*DE NUEVO EN EL PARLAMENTO*

Como Iván dijo, una larga abstinencia podía afectarles un poco, por que no estaban acostumbrados luego de cinco años de tomar vodka en el horario del parlamento, así que se emborracharon…sólo un poquito…tan sólo un poco…un poco…(N/A: -depresión-(?)

-Como les drije…da…-dijo, borracho Iván- Yao hace maravillas…da…si…es lo máximo…-

-Díganos… JAJA …señorr Rusiaaa hip…- los diputados hipaban

- Bueno daaaa…imagínense, ayer hicimos de todo JAJAJA- su sonrisa de nuevo se hizo perversa, pero ahora si perdió todo rastro de inocencia- primero, nos pusimos brien calientes da JAJAJA, luego-  
-ESTE SEGMENTO LO CORTAMOS POR QUE NO ES APTO PARA LA INTEGRIDAD DE ALGUNAS PERSONAS-

Francia: NANDE?

Autora: vete con Canadá –patada voladora-  
- Ahhh….los chinos son maravillosos JAJA, entonces….-

-Así es da, mi Yao es fantástico….-

- Tengo una propuesta AJAJAJAJA- habló un diputado totalmente ebrio

-Te escuchamos…-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a China y nos violamos a todos los chinos que encontramos?-

-_KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL~-_

-Pero dejamos al señorr China JAJAJA, para usted…-

-Me parece bien, vamos, ¡lleven las botellas de vodka da!-

Todos se encaminaron a los aviones que los llevarían a China, tropezándose unos sobre otros, mientras Elizaveta llamaba rápidamente a Kiku, enterada de la noticia. Kiku le dio las gracias y alistaron las mejores cámaras, titularían este video como "La orgía que huele a vodka y panda", próximamente en los mejores cines de Hungría y Japón, sería un gran éxito entre las fujoshis y fudanshis.

*EN CHINA*

-Bien aru, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer aru, ¡ahí vienen!- viendo a los aviones rusos acercándose.

Cuando aterrizaron, Iván y todos sus diputados bajaron, y el ambiente olía terriblemente a vodka. Mientras tanto, Elizaveta y Kiku hacían palomitas.

-Yao, mi amor, cómo estás da, espero que bien por que mi país será uno con el tuyo…_kolkolkol_-

-¿Estás seguro de eso aru?-dijo Yao, dando una sonrisa maliciosa

-Completamente da-

-¡ATAQUEN TODOS ARU!-

-¿ah?-

Y aparecieron un montón de chinos con bazocas, tratando de ahuyentar a todos los diputados tratando de salvar su dignidad, su honor…y en parte…el futuro dolor de trasero y cadera.

Así Rusia aprendió dos lecciones:

-Debía de aprender de las situaciones pasadas, por que aunque la última vez que se emborracharon en el parlamento les lanzaron pandas en China, no hubieron muchos heridos, pero de todas formas salieron mal.

-No subestimes a tu uke, y peor aún, debes leer el resto de las noticias, cuando decía en verdad:

_Los diputados rusos podrán volver a beber vodka en el parlamento, tras 5 años de prohibición. En Rusia mueren cientos de miles al año por el alcohol._

Así que sí, los chinos podrían ser maravillosos, fantásticos, deseables…pero eran de temer.

Y claro, Eli & Kiku se retiraron decepcionados, pero con la patada voladora de esta humilde y tonta autora de Francia a Canadá, al menos tuvieron material para que Kiku haga cinco doujinshis más.

En resumen, gracias Kiku.

FIN.

No da risa, y no tiene ni ton ni son xD, yo se los advertí.

Además es mi primera fanfic hetalioso xD, y nunca había hecho uno de comedia o algo así cierto, hablan medio raro por que están ebrios xD, pero no lo quería hacer tan confuso para que puedan leerlo lol

* El Pandarioshka lo saqué de el seiyuu event xD

Demo…tenía que hacerlo. Leí esta noticia en el periódico "ojo" de ayer cuando estaba tomando desayuno hoy xDDDD

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :3

No olviden dejar las gracias a Kiku 8D(?

¿Me dejan aunque sea un review? *-*


End file.
